Cabbage Facepunch Bonanza
|text1=Minigame |item2= |text2=World event }} Cabbage Facepunch Bonanza is a free-to-play minigame that takes the form of a game similar to , which features players avoiding gorillas and other various dangers while collecting cabbages. It also served as the 2014 spring event, and featured the god of the cabbages Brassica Prime and the goddess of the monkeys Marimbo having a contest on the remains of Saradomin's camp from the Battle of Lumbridge. Holstein of The Godless also made an appearance as a third faction in the event, seeking to disrupt the contest. Players were able to side with their chosen faction in order to increase their score while they gained renown in the minigame, making it similar to a world event, although much more lighthearted. After two weeks, Brassica Prime was ultimately victorious. As part of the Power to the Players system, this event was put against a traditional Easter event where it emerged victorious garnering 65% of the votes. History In year 1 of the Sixth Age, Saradomin and Zamorak returned to Gielinor and participated in the Battle of Lumbridge, the Mahjarrat Sliske announced his contest between the gods for the Stone of Jas, and Armadyl killed Bandos during a large battle by Falador. The gods Brassica Prime and Marimbo saw these fights and decided that they wanted to have one too, and some time later, Marimbo plummeted out of the sky near a farm by Lumbridge, with Brassica Prime in her hand, startling a nearby farmer Quartermaster|loc = Cabbage Facepunch Bonanza|quote = Well, it seems that Marimbo and Brassica Prime - that's them over there on the fancy thrones - saw the recent fighting between the other gods.}} Quartermaster|loc = Cabbage Facepunch Bonanza|quote = I own a couple of fields around these parts, right? So there I am checking on the broccoli one day when Marimbo comes plummeting out of the sky holding a big, plump, green cabbage in one hand.}} Brassica Prime then claimed that the farmer's "devotion to his people had been noted", and that he would be "blessed over all other non-cabbages". Marimbo then claimed that he looked enough like one of her followers too, and she picked him up and brought him to Saradomin's old camp by the Lumbridge Crater in order to serve as a priest and quartermaster for their battle. Quartermaster|loc = Cabbage Facepunch Bonanza|quote = Bless me if the cabbage doesn't begin to speak - says my 'devotion to his people has been noted' and I'm to be 'blessed over all other non-cabbages'. And then the ape pipes up and says I look near enough like one of hers, too. I don't know I like what she was implying . Anyway, she picks me up in the other hand she jumps about a mile in the air and comes down right here. The rest of it you know.}} Brassica and Marimbo then chanted something, and Saradomin's old plinth sank into the ground, opening up a doorway to a dungeon that would serve as their "battleground", although their contest resembled more a game than an actual battle. Quartermaster|loc = Cabbage Facepunch Bonanza|quote = The two gods said something I didn't quite catch, and that big stone plinth just stank into the ground. Now there's a doorway there. Never knew there was a dungeon under these fields.}} Marimbo merely saw the contest as a party, and Brassica as a popularity contest, although he claimed to have an ulterior motive: To settle the age old question, which is more delicious: bananas or cabbages. Quartermaster|loc = Cabbage Facepunch Bonanza|quote = I don't think they quite see it as a fight, though. Marimbo's knocking back banana daiquiris like it's going out of style, and Brassica Prime's acting like it's some sort of popularity contest.}} They then tasked their new quartermaster with recruiting and handing out rewards to humans who wished to participate. Kara-Meir and Holstein of The Godless soon arrived to attempt to stop this "battle between the gods", and Kara made a speech to the two gods, proclaiming that all races would soon be free of their influence. The two gods merely laughed at her, calling her names, while Brassica pelted her with cabbages and Marimbo with feces. Kara-Meir then left to get cleaned up, leaving Holstein behind in her stead to overlook and attempt to disrupt the contest, although Brassica Prime merely believed him to be a poor naked homeless person, and Marimbo kept flirting with him. After two weeks, Brassica Prime emerged victorious, with Marimbo coming in second place and the Godless in last. Brassica, Marimbo and Holstein then left Lumbridge, abandoning their camps and leaving the quartermaster behind. Gameplay The minigame starts once enough people have entered the barrier in the middle of the area. Note that players cannot bring/wear any items or have a follower out. The renown gained while participating in the event will contribute to the score of their faction, and at the end of the two-week period, the faction with the highest score will win the event. Renown can also be used to purchase rewards from the quartermaster. In each round, players have 1 minute and 10 seconds to reach the other side of the maze in the Cabbage Facepunch Bonanza arena. They must avoid the hazards and gain as many points as they can while doing so. If all the players have reached the other side, the round's timer will be reduced to 11 seconds to save time. Any players not behind the current safe zone will be turned into gorilla guards. The game ends when all players have been turned into gorillas, or when all 10 rounds are passed. Gathering trophies Players may gather cabbage trophies by mining cabbage ore veins, harvesting cabbage leaf patches and wishing-cabbage bushes, or killing monkey minions. Trophies award two points each, as well as healing players for 10% of their maximum life points. If multiple players are collecting from the same cabbage resource at the same time, all will receive a trophy and be healed. Monkey minions work the same way, except that it will drop a trophy for anyone who assisted in killing one, and the trophy is dropped on the ground instead of being automatically given. Gorilla guards give four trophies instead, but because of their massive health pool, it is not recommended to do so. Becoming a gorilla Players turn into a gorilla guard when they fail to reach the safe zone within the time limit, or if they die within the arena. As a gorilla, players can kill other players and set traps in gathering nodes. Each successful kill is worth 2 points for all gorilla players, each trap set is worth 2 points for the player who sets the trap, and each trap triggered is worth one point for the player who sets the trap. Note that only one trap can be set per round. Gorilla players cannot gather cabbages, and cannot be harmed by the jets of fire and cabbage cauldrons. They are also not allowed within the safe zones in the arena. Gorillas can still obtain cabbage trophies worth 2 points that non-gorilla players forgot to pick up. When each round ends, all player gorillas are scattered throughout the arena for gameplay purposes. Gorillas also consume more run energy than a player and cannot rest, so higher Agility levels may help with recovering lost energy. Hazards There are several hazards in the maze: * Gorilla guards: There are a few initially and players who die by any means (by another gorilla, AI or player, cabbage cauldrons, fire jets, monkey minions) turn into gorilla guards. * Monkey minions: These are weak and non-aggressive, but still deal damage. There are always monkey minions in each round, and they take more damage from player attacks. * Jets of fire: These appear randomly off and on. A smaller jet appears as warning before the actual jet appears. These are the most deadly obstacles as they can deal up to 2000 damage. * Cabbage Cauldron: These cauldrons should be avoided as they launch cabbages at the player at very fast speeds, dealing up to 800 Ranged damage. * Wooden barricade: The walls cannot be passed. Players have to find alternative routes. Scoring Scoring in the minigame is as follows: * 2 points each from cabbage trophies, setting traps as a gorilla, or if a gorilla kills a player (where all gorilla players get 2 points) * Incremental number of points based on the number of rounds survived. So if a player survived round 9, they will gain 9 points. Gorilla players do not get this bonus. However, if the human players survive all 10 rounds, the 10-point bonus is given to all players, human and gorilla. Abilities There are passive and active abilities which both players and gorillas can use to gain the upper hand on their enemies. Players can have 1 passive ability and 2 active abilities during the minigame. Abilities can be changed at will and purchased by talking to the Quartermaster. Note that more abilities will become available during and after day 4 and 10 of the contest. It is assumed that each phase lasts 3 days, day 4 is in phase 2 and day 10 is in phase 4. On day 4 (phase 2), 4 new abilites were added costing 415 renown each. On day 11 (phase 4), 3 new abilities were added, costing 550 renown each. ;Passive abilities ;Active abilities Rewards By competing in the minigame, players score renown based on the score points at the end of the game. The first 600 renown earned each day is doubled. Free players only earn renown at 66% of the normal rate. Renown can be exchanged for rewards at the Quartermaster. These include abilities which help during the minigame, bonus experience, helpful items for slayer and farming, and some cosmetic rewards only available during the event. Players can have a maximum of 4,000 renown at a time. Cabbage Facepunch Bonanza scoreboard.png|The scoreboard that shows up after a game has finished. Cabbage Facepunch Bonanza rewards (abilities).png|Ability rewards Cabbage Facepunch Bonanza rewards (skilling).png|Skilling rewards Cabbage Facepunch Bonanza rewards (holiday).png|Holiday rewards, exclusive to this event Abilities Abilities only need to be unlocked once, and provide benefits while playing the minigame. See the Abilities section for more information. Skilling These rewards provide useful benefits outside of the minigame. Holiday rewards These rewards were only available during the spring event contest between Marimbo and Brassica Prime. As the event is over, these rewards are no longer available. Event statistics The following is the faction score for Brassica Prime, The Godless, and Marimbo during the event: Gallery World event marimbo vs brassica prime.png|An early concept for the World Event, featuring Marimbo fighting Brassica Prime World Event 3 artwork 2.png|Another early concept for the event, this time featuring Marimbo attempting to eat Brassica Prime, with her monkey followers in the background taking care of Brassica's cabbages. Cabbage Facepunch Bonanza interface.png|Adventures tab featuring info about Cabbage Facepunch Bonanza Cabbage Facepunch News update post header.jpg|Head banner Cabbage Facepunch Bonanza Update.jpg|Marimbo versus Brassica Prime Team Gorilla vs Team Cabbage.png Trivia * While the initial concept for the event did feature Brassica and Marimbo actually fighting, it was changed after Jagex realised it would not fit the characters. * If a cabbage or a banana were eaten in the event area, players would be healed 20,000 life points instead of 200, due to the presence of Brassica and Marimbo. This did not work with sliced bananas. * There is a glitch when players enter the barrier to the Cabbage Facepunch Bonanza arena. When seen from inside the barrier, players standing outside the barrier appear invisible. * Prior to 22 April 2014, Cabbage Facepunch Bonanza games were held in the world a player entered the waiting area, with only players from that world. After the update, the games are held in an instance shard world, with players being teleported from the waiting areas in any world. * The event was initially announced as a world event, although Jagex later reclassified it as a spring event due to its lighthearted nature and length. Nevertheless, it shares many of the same mechanics as world events. Despite this, the D&D tracker under the Adventures refers to it as "World Event 3". References Category:Minigames